A Change
by coolchocolate23
Summary: I have finally decided to write a Divergent high school story! Okay so Tris has always been the shy one. Four on the other hand was known as the complete badass at their old school. When they transfer schools with their friends and enemies, what would happen? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: WOOO new story! I have literally always wanted to write one these. Well here you go! First chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.**

* * *

Beatrice POV

"Ok everyone I want you guys to give a warm welcome to our newest additions to Choir!" The teacher says while clapping. Her name is Mrs. Gold. Some kids are clapping enthusiastically and others aren't really clapping. I'm sitting next to a girl named Christina whose wearing a black and white outfit not really caring how much skin she's showing. I started some small talk with her before. She's actually a really nice person. And then there's me. The shy one and the one that only wears grey. My parents are very conservative and tend to be very selfless. They think that wearing grey is a 'selfless' color. I keep my head down.

"Why don't you guys introduce your selfs," Mrs. Gold says still smiling. She likes to smile a lot. I pick up my head to see her.

"Why don't I start." Four says. a GOD I HATE HIM. Back in our old school, he was the 'hot bad boy'. We also have a feud going on between us every so often. "My name is Four," he says and he 'playfully' winks at me from across the room. I cross my arms and huff. Then there's Peter. Well...he's just a bitch.

"Peter," he says with his cunning smile. I still have my arms crossed.

"Will," someone says. I don't really knowhim very well; he wasn't in any of my classes back at my old school. He's wearing blue.

"Molly," a girl says. It defiantly seems like she's best friends with Peter already.

Other people say their name and when Christina says hers, I know I'm next and last.

"Beatrice," I say shyly and give a half smile with my lips.

"Great! So now we all sort of know each other's names, this week's assignment will be boys vs. girls. But the girls will have to do some sort of an edgy, rock song and the boys will have to do some sort of calm song: in the range of that theme." Oh dear god I can't be edgy for life. I hear some 'yes's' and some groans. This will be fun won't it. The bell rings and We all get up to go to our next period.

When I head out into the hallway, a jock with a blue slushy splashes it inmy face and my eyes are burning and the tip of shirt is going to be soaked with blue slushy. **(a/n: GLEE REFERENCE)**

"OH MY GOD BEATRICE ARE YOU OK?!" I hear Christina say as I take off slushy with my hands from my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine let's get myself cleaned up in the bathroom," I say as Christina comes running toward me and ushering me into the girls' bathroom. We use a paper towel to clean off my face and hair but the tip of my grey shirt is probably now permanently blue. I heave a sigh.

"I have an extra pair of pants and a blouse; I'll get them ok?" She says. My eyes go wide and I shake my head vigorously.

"Oh, come on Beatrice, it'll be fine. I'm getting them right now," she says and all I hear is the bathroom door closing. In five minutes Christina comes back with a pair of black skinny jeans and a white blouse.

"Here you go; now go change fast."

I go into the stall and change out of my clothes and put on the ones that Christina brought me. The skinny jeans are extremely tight but the blouse is pretty flattering. I come out of the bathroom and Christina has a smile creep up her face.

"You look great!"

"Um...I guess," I say skeptically. The outfit is sort of out of my comfort zone. It's only for a day...

"Oh god. We're late for our next period," Christina says looking at her watch and running out the bathroom with me following after her.

I put my clothes in my bag and when me and Christina get to the Spanish classroom, she asks me something.

"I think you need a makeover," She says smiling evilly.

"I don't think I need one Chris..."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!" she says and then smirks. Before I can object, she opens the door to the classroom. I am stunned to see Mrs. Gold teaching the class and most of choir.

Mrs. Gold puts her marker down and asks us, "Beatrice, Christina - why are you both late?"

"Well you see -," I start to say but Christina cuts me off.

"Tris got hit by a slushy so I gave her some clothes to change into," Christina says on my behalf making it fairly short.

"Ok, I'll let it slide this time. Now you two go find a seat," as soon as she finishes, Christina and I walk towards the back. When I walk past Four, he just smirks at me. I give him the finger only he could see. I don't even look back at him - I just take my seat next to Christina in the back.

The day goes by pretty slowly and when my last class ends, Christina comes up to me right outside of the door.

"Remember that makeover we were talking about Beatrice?" Chris says.

"Yeah..."

"Well I think that we should go to the mall now since school is over," She says.

"Ugh...fine," I say giving in.

"YAY! Meet me at my car in five minutes," Chris says happily.

Once I'm finished putting everything in my locker and my bag, I head towards Christina's car.

"Ready?" Christina says clearly excited.

"Yep," I say getting into the passenger seat.

"I'm gonna make you look hot Beatrice," she says starting the car. I just laugh sarcastically. Nobody can make me look pretty.

We arrive at the mall and as once as we stop, Christina squeals. I stand there smiling (note the sarcasm).

"Let's go in!" She says while running ahead. I catch up and we head into the mall.

Four and a half hours later, I have a ton of clothes; specifically black clothes. Christina literally had to haul me into every single store we went into. Oh, and not to mention, Chris had to give me 25 bucks to get my hair dip-dyed a dark shade of purple, but it actually doesn't look that bad.

Christina offered to drive me home. My parents won't be happy to see me.

"Thank you so much Chris," I say when we are at the front door of my house.

"No problem!" She says and leaves.

I now have to face the wrath of my parents. Here we go, Beatrice. I fish my key out of my bag and put it through the lock. It is currently 7:42 and my dadis reading the paper and my mom is on her phone.

"Beatrice! We were so worried about you!" My mother exclaims as she puts her phone down. "Where were you exactly?" She says as she gets up to look at me more closely.

"Um-me and my friend went to the-uh mall," I say nervously as to what my mom is going to say about it.

"Why didn't you call us?" My dad says angrily.

"Um.." I say looking down at my feet.

"It's okay sweetie. Just let us know next time. We were worried sick!"

My father just heaves a sigh and goes back to reading the paper.

"There's some cold pasta in the fridge from dinner. You can have some if you want." My mother says. I just nod and go to the kitchen taking my bag with me. I open the fridge and take the pasta and from a drawer I take a fork. I close the fridge with my foot and with my elbow, I close the drawer. I silently walk up the stairs to my room and I pass Caleb, my brother. He just shakes his head and goes downstairs to do God knows what.

I open the door to my room and instantly close it. I put the food on my desk and my bag next to it. I zip open my bag and take out the homework that I have. Simultaneously, I take a bite of pasta. I end up going to bed at eleven. I can also hear my parents arguing; they're usually arguing every night. I'm also scared that they will have a divorce. But I guess that's just best. I decide to take everything off my mind that is currently keeping me from sleeping. Soon enough I am encompassed by sleep.

* * *

**a/n: Well I hope you liked that chapter! I'm almost done with chapter two so that might be up in a little while. Till next time!**

**~ coolchocolate23**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Here is chapter two! Warning: Tris is a bit OOC in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.**

* * *

Four POV

I was talking with Zeke, my best friend, and that's when I see her. I'm not even sure it's the same person. But I'm pretty sure it's her. You know how in movies or TV shows, you see someone walk in slow motion? Yeah well, I see Beatrice walk like that now. Four, stop thinking like that. But I just can't keep my eyes off of her. She dip-dyed her hair a dark purple and let me tell you, it looks very flattering on her. Four, I told you once to stop thinking like that, my conscience tells me. But the most changes about her is her personality and style. She wears an all black outfit and keeps her head up high. Confidence. I don't know what changed her, but it is a very good change. FOUR YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO HATE HER, my conscience tells me once again. I see her friend, Christina walk up behind her. She also wears an all black outfit. She walks past me as I try to say her name.

"Bea-" I try to say but she cuts me off.

"Tris. The name's Tris," She says with her arms folded across her chest. Christina is smirking behind her. And with that she walks away with me still having my mouth open.

"Close your mouth you'll catch flies, Christina says as she walks away. I immediately close it.

"Dude, what the hell?" Zeke asks.

"I have no idea."

The bell rings and head to our first period. Choir.

Tris POV

"That was like amazing," Christina exclaims.

"I know right! I sorta like my newfound confidence. Oh and Four's face was hilarious!"

"You are welcome for your newfound confidence-" she takes a bow and then continues, "his face? Priceless."

The bell rings and we head to choir.

"Remember girls: your performance is tomorrow. I hope you all have your song prepared."

We have our song AND dance all figured out. All we have to do is work on some finishing touches. Four steals glances at me. I just roll my eyes.

Soon enough this period is over and I head to the classes before lunch. Fortunately, they all pass by in a blur. The bell rings signaling lunch and I stand up to head over to the lunch room.

"Hey Tris!" Christina shouts across the hallway.

"What?" I shout back.

"Remember we wanted to practice that flip?" She asks in a regular voice.

"Oh yeah. Do you want to go to gym?"

"Sure. I'll get the other girls."

Once we have everybody, we all walk up to the gym. We set out some mats so then if I fall at least I'll have some sort of support. We reach the the chorus of the song and we get into formation.I do the flip perfectly. Okay, so your probably thinking 'how can that girl learn to do a flip on such a short amount of time?!'. Well, I did a little of gymnastics when I was younger. Even though my parents are selfless they let me enroll. My dad wasn't too happy about it and my mom couldn't convince him very well and they ended up having a fight about it. I know, they fight about the stupidest things. So, they only let me do gymnastics for two years. I've lost a little of my skill but I'm still pretty good. I had to try the flip multiple times but I finally got it.

"I think we're good!" Christina says.

"Let's go to lunch! I'm starving!" Lauren says. Everyone agrees with them. We only have around half an hour but we eat fast. The bell rings and we go off to our different classes.

After the day is over I head home. I put the key the in the lock and close it as soon as I walk in. My parents say hello and ask how my school day was. I just say it was normal. I go upstairs and start to do my homework. When I'm done, my mother calls from downstairs that dinner is ready and I run down the stairs. As soon as I'm finished with my dinner, I go upstairs to my room, go on my phone for awhile, and then I soon fall asleep.

I wake up to the blaring noise of my alarm clock. After ten minutes of wanted sleep, I finally decide it's time to get ready. I put on a tight off the shoulder shirt and some black ripped jeans. I pair it with some black platform sneakers and a motorcycle jacket. Our group for choir decided that we would wear edgier clothes. I then go into the bathroom to brush my teeth and straighten my hair. I put on some eyeliner and mascara and I deem myself presentable.

I go downstairs and grab a muffin. People think I eat my muffins weirdly because I only like to eat the top-I mean it tastes so much better. I finish my muffin, and I say goodbye to my parents. I walk outside and go into my car and drive off to school.

When I get out of my car in the school parking lot, literally everybody is staring at me. Am I that noticeable? I skeptically walk towards the school doors. When I walk into school, there are even more eyes following my every move. I find Christina running up to me.

"TRISTRISTRISTRISTRIS," she says really fast.

"What?!"

"You're like the most popular girl!"

"How?"

"I don't know. Somehow the word spread that you've 'changed'."

I try to think back from yesterday. It takes me a couple minutes but I finally remember. Four was the one that spread the word.

"Christina! I know who spread it. Four," she gasps lightly and then nods her head. The bell rings and we are ready to knock the boys out of their chairs.

The song that we're doing is My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark by Fall Out Boy. The other girls get into this square shaped formation. I am waiting outside the door. I am going to come in on the first verse. Everybody thought that I was a great singer.

The song starts and the others sing.

Everybody except Me:

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

I walk in and I start singing.

Me:

B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark (when the guitar strums, I point to guy playing it)

Can't be sure when they've hit their mark

And besides in the mean, mean time

I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart (I'm looking straight at Four and he looks dumb-founded)

I'm in the de-details with the devil

So now the world can never get me on my level

I just gotta get you off the cage

I'm a young lover's rage

Gonna need a spark to ignite

Everybody:

My songs know what you did in the dark

(Right before the crescendo in the chorus, I do the flip and I land right on target)

So light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

I'm on fire

So light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

I'm on fire

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

In the dark, dark

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

In the dark, dark

Me and Christina:

(Me and Christina are opposite each other)

Writers keep writing what they write

Somewhere another pretty vein just dies

I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see

That you're the antidote to everything except for me, me

Christina:

A constellation of tears on your lashes

Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes

In the end everything collides

My childhood spat back out the monster that you see

Everybody:

My songs know what you did in the dark

So light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

I'm on fire

So light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

I'm on fire

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

In the dark, dark

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

In the dark, dark

Me:

My songs know what you did in the dark

Christina:

(My songs know what you did in the dark)

Everybody:

So light 'em up, up, up (I do the flip again)

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

I'm on fire

So light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

I'm on fire

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

In the dark, dark

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

In the dark, dark

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

All of the boys started clapping. Except Four. But after a while he did. He still looks dumbfounded from our performance.

"Well girls that's going to be a hard one to beat!" Mrs. Gold exclaims. I smile. Christina does too. The bell rings signaling our next class. We all get up and head out of the classroom.

I literally slept in most of my classes; practically none of our teachers care about what we do in class. Except Ms. Matthews. Shes weird. I did not sleep in her class, that's for sure. The bell rings signaling lunch. The class files out for lunch. The most desired period of the day.

I meet Christina and Lauren on the way to the lunch room. We talk about random things while we're in line for our food. I get a hamburger and a piece of cake. The three of us head to our usual table. Four and his friends sit separately at a different table. I catch his eye and he winks at me. I look away and listen to what my friends are talking about.

At the end of the day, I head home. I was about to get out my keys when I heard my parents arguing. Again.

"I want a divorce," my mother says. A lump in my throat suddenly appears.

"What?" My father barely chokes out.

"You heard what I said."

"I'll get a divorce if I get to take Caleb with me."

"You can't do that!"

"I can if you want a divorce." No. No.

"Fine." My mom chokes out. "You take Caleb and I take Beatrice."

"Good. Now let's get those divorce papers." I can literally hear my mom silently cry. I run down the steps that are on our porch. I cover my hand over my voice as I start to sob. I thought I knew that my parents getting a divorce would be good but not bad like this. I manage to calm down and I head back towards the front door. I take out my keys and open the door.

"Um, Beatrice there is something we want to talk to you about," My father says.

"What?" I say sternly knowing exactly what he's going to say.

"Me and your mother are getting a divorce and I am taking Caleb with me." I see Caleb in the corner of the room looking more sad than ever.

"Oh really? Well fuck you," I say and storm up the stairs towards my room. I can feel tears threatening to come out and I let them. Who knew I would be this upset over a divorce. I was okay with it before. I try to stop the crying and when I do, my eyes are still blurred. I don't even bother doing my homework and I put on my pajamas. After, I crawl into bed. I hear my parents' door slam shut and I wince.

I love the fact that Andrew is leaving us but I also hate the fact that he has to take Caleb with him. I didn't know a divorce could have such a hug impact on your life. Sometimes the things you love most in life do hurt you.

* * *

**a/n: How was that? I literally wrote this like at mid-night...any who, please review! Till next time!**

**~ coolchocolate23**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. **

* * *

Tris POV

I wake up with a sigh. My alarm clock is set for 7:15 but I woke up 5 minutes earlier. So now it's seven ten. I mind as well get up. When I do, I rub the sleep from my eyes. I head to the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth. After I'm done with both those tasks, I put on mascara, eyeliner and some blush. I come out of the bathroom and take out a black spaghetti strap flowy top and some black high-waisted shorts. I then put on a black spiked bracelet, a gold ring with a black stone in the middle, and another one that has different colored gems on it. I then proceed to put in little black studs and I also put around my neck a gold chain with a black rose. Lastly, I put my hair into a fishtail braid and sling it in my right side. I put on some eos lip-balm and put on my shoes. I grab my backpack and head downstairs.

When I'm downstairs, all I see is my mom. I guess Andrew and Caleb left.

"Hey Mom," I say in a very melancholy tone.

"Hey, sweetie," my mom says turning towards me. Her eyes are blotchy and red.

"So, um, they left?"

"Yes. They had to leave early because the house is far away," I guess Andrew had a house somewhere. I just nod meekly and grab a breakfast bar.

"I should head out. See you later."

"Ok. Bye honey." I grab my jacket and a black beanie.

I get into my car and drive off to school knowing people will turn heads to look at me. The reason for that is probably because of Andrew. You see, he has a very big role in the government. A lot of people know about him.

I arrive in the school parking lot and I was right. People are turning their heads. I get out of my car and immediately glare at them. I even see people murmuring. I give them a look of disgust and walk into the entry building. Christina comes up to me after I close my locker.

"Hey. How you doing? I heard about what happened."

"I'm alright. I mean it did have some sort of impact on my life, but I think that I should push it behind me and reflect on it," I say as we're walking towards the choir room.

"Way to go Tris! Oh and how's your mom holding up?"

"I mean-she's okay. We have each other's backs."

"That's nice," she gives me a wholehearted smile and I return it. I'm happy to have a friend that supports me. The bell rings interrupting my thoughts and we both head into the choir room.

Today, the boys are performing. I'm actually interested what they will be performing.

"Well boys, take it away!" Ms. Gold says.

The music starts and I automatically know what song this is. It's one of my favorites; All of Me, by John Legend. I can tell that Four is the lead singer and the rest are right behind him. Nothing too special. Four starts the song.

Four:

What would I do without your smart mouth

Drawing me in and you kicking me out?

Got my head spinning, no kidding

I can't pin you down

What's going on in that beautiful mind?

I'm on your magical mystery ride

And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me

But I'll be alright

My head's underwater

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm outta my mind

For a moment it seems like he's looking at me, but that can't be true. His voice though, it's so mesmerizing. Tris, what is going on in that head of yours?

Four and Zeke:

'Cause all of me loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me, I'll gives my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose, I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, oh

All of the girls seem to be in a daze over the boys. Me? Just a tad bit.. Tris? What did I say before?

Four:

How many times do I have to tell you

Even when you're crying, you're beautiful too?

The world is beating you down

I'm around through every mood

You're my downfall, you're my muse

My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues

I Can't stop singing, this ringing in my head for you

My head's underwater

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

Four, Zeke, and Uriah:

'Cause all of me loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose, I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all, all of you

Uriah:

Cards on the table

We're both showing hearts

Risking it all though it's hard

Everybody:

'Cause all of me loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose, I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

You give me all, all of you, oh

I give you all, all of me, yeah,

And you give me all, all of you, oh

That was truly beautiful. Everyone starts clapping and I'm here just dumbfounded at the fact that Four could sing like that. Eventually, I start clapping. I then lock eyes with Four and he winks. His signature wink. I feel like I was just put out of a trance. The bell rings and we head to our next class. Right at the door, Four comes up to me.

"Had some fun there Tris," Four says with a smirk plastered on his face.

"What do you mean?" I mimic his smirk.

"Oh, you know what I mean." I can't help but laugh. He laughs also. I don't know why I laughed in the first place.

We are at the door when Four looks at me. He stares into my eyes and I stare back but it goes as fast as it came. He heads into the room without telling me anything more. Now I am left here feeling stunned. That was not the way Four usually acted. These thoughts cloud my mind during the whole period. The day goes as fast as it usually does and soon enough I am heading home.

It feels like its going to rain and I can swear I can feel and hear footsteps behind me. Tris, it's just your imagination, I tell myself. I feel strong hands wrap around my mouth and I struggle and kick. It's useless. Soon enough, I feel concrete come in contact with my body and a foot coming in contact with my head. I hear someone faintly calling my name. Instantly it all goes dark and I can't feel anything.

When I wake up, it feels like a thousand drums are being played inside my head. I squint my eyes because sunshine is coming through a window. I can tell I'm not in my own room. It looks like I'm in a boy's room. Dark walls, dark everything.

I can hear a chuckle to my left. "Look who finally woke up," I turn and see who it is. It's Four.

"Four? What-what happened?" I barely make out.

"Well um, ok, I'll just tell you the story. So I was jogging in the neighborhood and I heard some grunts. I went to see what was going on. It just so happened that Peter and his gang were um, hurting you. I called you but you blacked out right after. I beat Peter and his gang up and I then carried you back to my house. Luckily, it was close by. I took you to my room and here we are, one day later." He says exasperated.

"I was out for one day?!" I try to scream but it comes out hoarse.

"Uh, yeah."

"But what about my mom? She must be worried sick!" I say more clearly.

"Don't worry. I got that covered by telling Christina to tell your mom that you stayed over at her house."

"Doesn't like Christina hate your guts?"

"Don't mind that."

"But why would you help me? You practically hate me."

"It was the least I could do." He gives me a half smile and I return it.

"Well you should get some rest. I'm not sure if you'd want to come to school tomorrow."

"Um, I guess I should try. But in the mean time I'll just get some rest like you said."

"Sounds good. See you later." And with that, he leaves the room and closes the door quietly.

I wake up with my head throbbing but not as much as yesterday. I try to get up but it takes some time. Four comes in through the door and smiles at me. The Four that was in our old school hated me. In the beginning of the year in this new school, he hated me. Now, why all of a sudden, he's acting differently? Had something happened that made him act this way?

"Here are some clothes Christina dropped off. I'll let you change. Oh, are you up for school today?"

"Thank you. Yeah I think I'll be fine." I head into his bathroom to change. Classic Christina, I think to myself. A crop top and some skinny jeans. I'm a bit self-conscious though; I mean I did get some bruises on my stomach and arms from being pushed into the concrete. I can see that she also added a little bag. I open it up to see some makeup in it. I smile to myself because there's concealer in here. I quickly put on my shirt and jeans that Christina had brought for me. I put concealer in needed places and put some mascara and eyeliner on. I step out of the bathroom and see that Four isn't in the room. I decide that he's downstairs waiting for me. I slip on my boots that I wore two days ago and I grab my bag that has been a bit beaten up. I laugh silently to myself and head downstairs. I see Four waiting for me with a muffin in his hand. I come down the stairs and grab the muffin he has in his hands. He smiles down at me and I smile back.

"You okay?" Why does he care so much about me?

"I'm fine. Just a little stiff."

"Let's head towards school."

"Let's head towards school," I sigh.

We hop into his car, and at this point, I have finished my muffin. I guess you can say I was a bit hungry. He starts the car and we speed off heading in the direction of school.

* * *

**a/n: woo Fourtris is sprouting! Don't worry, Fourtris is going to have a few ups and downs ;)**

**Till next time!**

**~coolchocolate23**


End file.
